


A Song For You

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: It's hard to be romantic, especially if your husband is years younger than you.





	A Song For You

**Author's Note:**

> Mingyu is still underaged, but nothing will happen in this fic except a kiss on the forehead. Warned just to be safe.

Mingyu knocked on the faculty room’s door before opening it. Inside the room is, well, teachers. Some likeable, some despicable. However, the one he’s looking for isn’t seen. Not surprising, because his short stature was easy to overlook. Just to be sure, Mingyu entered the room and made a beeline to the person whose table was closest to the one he’s looking for.

“Hey, Mr. Hong. Have you seen Mr. Lee?” Mingyu questioned Joshua Hong, their gentle English teacher. The person questioned looked up to him and glanced on his neighbouring cubicle.

“Jihoon? If I’m not mistaken, he said he’ll be in the Music Room for the whole break today. I think he’s writing something. Giving him his lunch again? Are the girls in your room bullying you into this?” the man asked. Mingyu laughed at his teacher’s playful remark.

“I liked to call this as being a gentleman.” Mingyu answered. “Well, I have to go now. They won’t appreciate it if I delivered this cold. Happy eating, Mr. Hong!” Mingyu said as he flee the room.

So Mr. Hong noticed his (almost) daily visits for Jihoon. Mingyu clicked his tongue. His husband have been so busy these days, he even forgot the lunches that Mingyu prepares for him daily. Mingyu have to take care of him even if he’s the older one.  
  
His feet brought him to the Music Room in no time, and he glanced around to make sure that no one will notice him going inside the room and locking it.

Inside the room is Lee Jihoon, his Music teacher and husband. He is busy writing something while playing a few notes in the piano. Mingyu fake coughed to get the man’s attention, and the other quickly snapped his notebook shut and looked at him. Jihoon composed himself as Mingyu went near him.

“Hey, you forgot your food again. This had been the second time this week. Why do you even have to rush every morning? You’re not even late.” Mingyu asked.

Jihoon placed his notebook farthest to Mingyu and proceeds to unpack his lunch. He’s actually hungry himself, but he’d rather use his time writing a song than to wait in the cafeteria’s long queue.

Jihoon is currently writing a song as a gift to Mingyu for their first year anniversary of marriage that will happen next month. It’s arranged, but that doesn’t mean that Jihoon will just take the date for granted. Mingyu likes celebrating things, and Jihoon is sure that the other is planning something already. Mingyu have been a good husband and Jihoon wanted to thank him for it.

“Nothing. I’m just trying out the song for a lesson. Tell me about your day.” Jihoon said as he diverted the conversation. Mingyu proceeds to tell him about his friends’ antics and hard lessons. Jihoon listens attentively and feeds Mingyu between his stories. He smiled to himself.

When he first met Mingyu, he never thought that the kid would agree with the marriage and would get along with him. They did have a rocky start, but when they sat down and discussed the matters maturely, it made their lives better. They also grew closer and sometime along the way, Jihoon has been thankful that Mingyu was the one he's been married to. Now, they basically acted like teacher and student at the school he’s been teaching at, but at home, they were comfortable enough to share a bed together. That didn’t mean they do things on it, since Mingyu is still young. Jihoon still blushes when he thought about things like that. He still haven’t kissed Mingyu in the lips yet, damn it.

But Jihoon wished to stay with him for the longest time if Mingyu permits it.

His watch beeped, signalling the last minute of lunch break. Jihoon packed the finished lunch and gave it back to Mingyu.

“It’s delicious. Thanks for the food.” He licked his lips as he cleared up his things. Mingyu waited for him.

“Don’t forget it tomorrow. Mr. Hong noticed I’ve been giving you food. He though a girl is making me do this. Its embarrassing,” Mingyu said. Jihoon laughed at his pouting face.

“I won’t.” He promised. Before they reached the door, he stopped Mingyu from opening it. “Mingyu, on the 23rd, clear your schedule,” Jihoon said. Mingyu’s eye widened and he blushed.

“Y-you should clear your day! It’s you who’s always been busy.” He accused. Jihoon laughed, he’s not wrong, that’s why Jihoon already filed a leave 2 months before the actual date.

“I will. I’m yours for the whole day.” Jihoon said. Mingyu blushed further and Jihoon realised that he should have choosen better words.

“Whatever. I’ll see you later. Don’t be late.” Mingyu said. He reached for the door knob to leave first, but he looked back at Jihoon. He quickly stepped back into Jihoon’s personal space and gave him a peck on the forehead.

“Bye!” he said and flees the room. Jihoon stood alone, blushing, and wishing for the day to end. He picked up the notebook that holds his song for Mingyu and he can't wait to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIdealCutinManila!


End file.
